1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor provided with a concentration meter using an osmosis membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an endoscope used in a medical field, reprocessing using medicinal solution such as cleaning processing and disinfecting processing is performed after the endoscope is used. Further, an endoscope reprocessor which automatically performs reprocessing of an endoscope is known. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-57792, an endoscope reprocessor provided with a concentration meter configured to measure a concentration of measurement target liquid, which is medicinal solution to be used for reprocessing, is disclosed.
As the concentration meter, such that is in a form of using an osmosis membrane causing particular matter in the measurement target liquid to pass through is known. In the case of measuring a concentration of the measurement target liquid using the concentration meter in the form, a measurement face, which is a part where the osmosis membrane is provided, is caused to come into contact with the measurement target liquid.